Hellfire
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Das Lied von "Der Glöckner von Notre Dame" inspirierte mich zu dieser doch etwas düsteren Geschichte.


_Diese Geschichte widme ich "Snapesbiene" (entschuldige, dass es so eine düstere Geschichte geworden ist, aber es ist nun einmal die nächste) und NickTessFan – danke für eure Nachrichten._

 _Wer das Lied nicht kennt, sollte es sich vorher (auf youtube) einmal anhören, um das Gefühl dieser Story zu verstehen._

 **Hellfire**

 _Beate Maria_

 _You know I am a righteous man_

 _Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Es war Nacht, als Severus Snape durch die Gänge Hogwarts ging. Er genoss die Stille im Schloss, er genoss es, keine Menschen um sich zu haben, er genoss es, in dieser Kälte einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Geräusch und versteckte sich hinter der nächsten Säule.

Eine Gestalt ging über den Korridor.

Den Zauberstab bereit, wartete er, bis sie auf seiner Höhe war, bevor er sich auf sie stürzte. Er drehte ihr den Arm hinter den Rücken um und hielt ihr den Zauberstab an den Hals. „Keine Bewegung", drohte er. Erst da erkannte er die Person.

Und sie ihn. „Professor Snape, ich bin es!", rief Hermine Granger panisch.

Granger. Sein persönlicher Alptraum...

"Was tun Sie hier allein?!", fragte er, zog den Griff um sie fester und ließ den Zauberstab weiterhin an ihrem Hals.

"Ich habe nichts verbrochen!", entgegnete sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Was tun Sie hier!?"

"Ich bin in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen und nun auf dem Weg in meinen Turm!"

"Woher weiß ich, dass Sie nichts Böses im Schilde führen?"

"Sie sind doch verrückt!"

"Lassen Sie uns zu Dumbledore gehen!"

"Sie haben keine Beweise! Und jetzt lassen Sie mich gefälligst los!" Als sie sich wehrte, wehte ihm der Duft ihrer Haare in die Nase und raubte ihm die Sinne. So sehr, dass es ihr ein Leichtes wurde, sich loszureißen und davonzurennen.

Er ließ sie, starrte ihr nur mit leerem Blick hinterher.

 _Beata Maria_

 _You know I'm so much purer than_

 _The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

"Kommst du mit, Severus?", fragte Minerva und lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

"Ganz bestimmt nicht", entgegnete er eisig.

Das Kollegium hatte sich an diesem Freitagabend verabredet, zusammen in die Drei Besen zu gehen. Er hielt nichts von solchen Gelagen und erst recht nicht mit seinen Kollegen.

Minerva zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich mit den anderen auf den Weg.

Snape blieb noch eine Weile im Lehrerzimmer sitzen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung im Kerker machte. Er verabscheute alle Bewohner Hogwarts, mehr noch alle Menschen dieser Welt. Sie alle hatten etwas Schlechtes an sich!

 _Then tell me, Maria_

 _Why I see her dancing there_

 _Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

Auf seinem Weg in die Kerker hörte er plötzlich lautes Stimmengewirr und Musik aus einem der größeren Klassenräume. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und traute seinen Augen nicht: eine Party! Anscheinend hatten sich die Schüler aller vier Häuser zu einer gemeinsamen Kostümfeier verabredet. Er sah mit einem Blick, dass der Raum magisch vergrößert worden war. Alles war kunterbunt geschmückt, die Schüler trugen Masken und seltsame Kleider. Alkohol floss in Strömen, laute Musik erklang durch den ganzen Raum. In der Mitte jedoch war eine Bühne aufgebaut, die wohl die Tanzfläche darstellen sollte, da Schüler darauf tanzten – doch gesittet ging das nicht gerade zu.

Eine Schülerin stach besonders hervor. Sie trug ein langes, blutrotes Kleid; buschige, braune Haare umrundeten ihr Gesicht, und sie tanzte anmutiger als alle anderen Mädchen zusammen. Als sie sich plötzlich frivol in seine Richtung drehte, erkannte er die Schülerin – und erschrak! Es war Hermine Granger! Das sonstige Mauerblümchen entpuppte sich gerade zur schönsten Frau von Hogwarts.

Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Dieser Anblick würde ihm noch den Verstand rauben. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er die Türen des Klassenzimmers erneut aufstieß, sodass sie dieses Mal jedoch laut gegen die Wand schlugen.

Das Gelächter und die Musik verstummten sofort und alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

"Die Party ist vorbei", sagte er nur kalt.

Sofort entstand eine unruhige Panik, da alle gleichzeitig versuchten, in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu entkommen.

Snape gab allen Häusern hundert Punkte Abzug, nun gut Slytherin bekam nur fünfzig Punkte Abzug, und säuberte währenddessen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs alles, was nicht in diesen Klassenraum gehörte, unabhängig davon, ob es noch einen Wert hatte oder nicht.

Als sich jedoch Miss Granger an ihm vorbeidrängte, packte er sie kurzerhand am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich heran.

Zuerst verängstigt, dann verwundert, schließlich jedoch wütend sah sie ihn an.

"Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich das nicht erwartet", sagte er verachtend.

"Lassen Sie mich sofort los", zischte sie nur.

Sie funkelten sich noch kurz gegenseitig an, bevor er sie losließ, als habe er sich plötzlich verbrannt.

Sie strafte die Schultern und verließ ihn erhobenen Hauptes.

 _I feel her, I see her_

 _The sun caught in raven hair_

 _Is blazing in me out of all control_

Es klopfte an seiner Bürotür und niemand anderes als Hermine Granger erschien. Er sah sofort, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte.

Sie hatte ein kokettes Lächeln aufgesetzt und kam nun langsam auf ihn zu. "Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie gerade nicht, Professor", sagte sie verführerisch.

"Ganz und gar nicht", erwiderte er und beobachtete sie mit sichtlichem Gefallen.

"Dann ist es ja gut", sagte sie und setzte sich seitlich auf seinen Schoß. Danach spielte sie mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen, strich ihm über die Wange und lächelte ihn weiterhin so neckisch an.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, zog sie an sich und küsste sie, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Sie ging darauf ein und schien es wirklich zu genießen.

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Snape, setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf und schnappte nach Luft. Die Haare klebten ihm an der Stirn und er zitterte. _Ein Traum_ , beruhigte er sich selbst. Missmutig ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Dieses Mädchen würde ihn noch um den Verstand bringen!

 _Like fire_

 _Hellfire_

 _This fire in my skin_

 _This burning_

 _Desire_

 _Is turning me to sin_

Jedes Mal, wenn er nun Hermine begegnete oder sie auch nur aus der Ferne erblickte, loderte sein Herz in quälenden Flammen auf. Er wollte sie für sich gewinnen, nicht nur sexuell wie in seinem Traum, sondern richtig und für immer. Doch erstens wusste er, dass er das aufgrund seiner Art niemals konnte, und zweitens war es schlicht und ergreifend falsch – sie war seine Schülerin!

Doch sein Verlangen raubte ihm immer mehr den Verstand und immer öfter erwischte er sich selbst dabei, wie er Pläne schmiedete, sie von sich zu überzeugen. Er wollte ihr Briefe schreiben, mit ihr reden, sie vor irgendetwas retten. Ihr irgendwie zeigen, wie sehr er sie wollte... Doch das alles ging nicht, denn sie war eine Schülerin! Und wenn sie es nicht mehr war, dann hatte sie vermutlich schon längst ihren Traummann fürs Leben gefunden...

Ständig kreisten ihm diese Gedanken und Ängste, Wünsche und Hoffnungen durch den Geist – und sein persönliches Höllenfeuer auf Erden begann.

 _It's not my fault_

 _I'm not to blame_

 _It is the gypsy girl_

 _The witch who sent this flame_

Es war wieder Nacht, er war wieder auf den Gängen unterwegs. Seit er Hermine getroffen hatte, ging er jede Nacht dieselbe Strecke, in der Hoffnung, noch einmal auf sie zu treffen – und diese Nacht hatte er Glück.

"Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hier zu treffen", sagte plötzlich ihre Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

"Was machen Sie hier?", fragte er, um den Anschein zu bewahren.

"Habe ich doch gerade gesagt." Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu. "Ich habe auf Sie gewartet." Nun stand sie nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt und blickte zu ihm hinauf. "Sie mögen mich", stellte sie fest. „Sogar sehr."

Er wollte sich wehren, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Ich kann es in Ihren Augen sehen."

Er sah _ihr_ in die Augen, ließ sich von ihnen vollkommen verzaubern und war nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

"Ich bin hier", fuhr sie fort, "um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich genauso fühle." Sie schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn, umfasste seinen Kopf und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Er tat es ihr gleich, nicht wissend vor Glück, wo oben und wo unten war, nur wissend, dass es dieses Mal kein Traum war.

 _It's not my fault_

 _If in God's plan_

 _He made the devil so much_

 _Stronger than a man_

"Severus!"

"Mein Herr." Snape verbeugte sich tief vor dem Dunklen Lord und wartete.

"Erhebe dich."

Er gehorchte.

"Mir ist etwas Grauenhaftes zu Ohren gekommen", begann der Dunkle Lord, während er auf und ab ging. Außer ihm und Snape waren noch Bellatrix, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy dort.

"Was, mein Herr?", wagte Snape nachzuhaken.

"Draco, magst du uns erzählen, was du gesehen hast", lud der Dunkle Lord den blonden Jungen ein.

"Er hat dieses Schlammblut geküsst!", sagte er sofort anklagend und zeigte auf Snape, dem alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. "Er scheint sie schon länger toll zu finden, und neulich auf dem Flur haben sie sich geküsst. Es sah aus, als ob es ihm… Spaß gemacht hätte." Der Junge verzog sein Gesicht angeekelt.

"Ist das wahr?", wollte Voldemort nun von Snape wissen.

Dieser warf sich vor den Dunklen Lord auf den Boden und wimmerte: "Oh, Herr, es war nicht meine Schuld. Diese kleine Hexe hat mich mit ihren Reizen um den Verstand gebracht. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Aber sie – sie ist durch ihre Intelligenz der Teufel persönlich. Vergebt mir, Herr, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Lange blieb es still, während Voldemort zu überlegen schien. "Nun gut", sagte er schließlich. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, wie du es wiedergutmachen kannst."

"Danke, Herr, vielen Dank", überschlug Snape sich – bis Voldemort ihm seine Aufgabe nannte.

"Bring mir das Schlammblut, damit ich es als Druckmittel gegen Potter verwenden kann!"

 _Protect me, Maria_

 _Don't let this siren cast her spell_

 _Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

 _Destroy Esmeralda_

 _And let her taste the fires of hell_

 _Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Er steckte in einem Dilemma: seine Liebe oder sein Leben. Krieg oder Frieden. Ein normales Leben oder ein Leben voller Angst, auf der Flucht.

Er stand vor seinem Kamin und umklammerte ihren Gryffindorschal, den sie bei ihm letztens vergessen hatte. Was sollte er tun? Er musste sie ausliefern! Aber er liebte sie! Warum nur hatte sie ihn so verzaubert! Es wäre das Beste, wenn sie einfach stürbe, ohne sein Zutun, aber das würde nicht geschehen... Oder wenn er sich sicher sein könnte, dass sie für immer bei ihm bleiben würde, aber das würde ebenfalls nicht geschehen...

Als es klopfte, war seine Entscheidung gefällt. Er warf ihren Schal in die Flammen und öffnete ihr die Tür.

"Hallo", sagte sie glücklich, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und ging in sein Wohnzimmer.

"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich", sagte er und bemühte sich um einen normalen Tonfall.

Er nahm ihre Hand, ging mit ihr zu seinem Kamin, gab Flohpulver hinein, stieg mit ihr in die ungefährlichen, grünen Flammen und sagte: "Malfoy Manor".

Noch bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, waren sie verschwunden...

 _Hellfire_

 _Dark fire_

 _Now gypsy, it's your turn_

 _Choose me or_

 _Your pyre_

 _Be mine or you will burn_

"Ich kann dir helfen."

"Verschwinde!"

"Vertrau mir."

"Nicht noch einmal!"

"Wenn du hierbleibst, wirst du sterben!"

"Ich möchte lieber sterben, als mit dir zusammen zu sein!"

"Wie du willst!", sagte er und verließ sie in ihrer Gefängniszelle.

"Fahr zur Hölle!", rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

 _God have mercy on her_

 _God have mercy on me_

 _But she will be mine_

 _Or she will burn!_

Er betete dafür, dass sie die Zeit bei Voldemort überstehen würde, bis ihm etwas eingefallen war, um sie zu retten. Denn obwohl er nicht gut damit leben konnte, sie zu lieben, ganz ohne sie konnte er erst recht nicht leben! Er betete auch dafür, dass er selbst halbwegs unbeschadet aus der Sache herauskommen würde, obwohl ihm im Grunde genommen sein Leben gleichgültig war. Wenn er tot war, würde er schließlich auch nicht mehr den Schmerz wegen Hermines Abfuhr fühlen.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sie auszuliefern, das sah er nun, wenn auch viel zu spät, ein. Ebenfalls hatte er eingesehen, dass die einzige Chance, die ihm blieb, dass sie ihm eines Tages vergab, darin bestand, sie hier aus dieser Hölle zu befreien. Denn er hatte es sich nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt, sie zurückzuerobern – und falls sie ihn dann immer noch nicht haben wollte, könnte Voldemort sie ruhig kriegen!

ENDE.


End file.
